Suddenly
by nicthepunk
Summary: SaixSakura AU LEMON


"Sai-kun? Is that you..?", 19 year old Sakura Haruno shouted in the crowd. It'd been a long time since the two had been members of the newly formed Team 7 and they had grown to be close over the years. However, the past year or so, things between them had seemed to "space out" between the trio.

Naruto, was the same as ever, though he was the perfect spitting image of Minato Namikaze. Sasuke hadn't been heard from in a long while which allowed Sakura and Naruto to finally make some closure on his parting. Sai made a lot of social/emotional progress through the help of Sakura, Naruto, Yamato, and even Kakashi.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" (A/N: Hai yes, okay Japanese) He said waving and smiling to her. See? He's become a completely different person for the better. Sakura had grown her hair over the years and Sai's hair looked a lot like Sasuke's now. His facial features only aged a little and he still wore the same outfit from his Anbu days.

"Sai... how are you?"

"I've been doing well and yourself?"

"Same."

"Thats good to hear. So hows the lovelife treatin' ya?" Sai said in attempts to make a joke, though he was half serious in his question. Hmm...somethings never change... He's still a bit "socially retarded"... In a way...

"Huh? What love life? Tsunade got me working the hospital most of the week and most of the night... Though I guess most of it is my volunteering." She said with a slight blush. Boy, from the sounds of it, she really must have sounded pathetic. Though the look in his eyes for that exact moment said otherwise... It was a look of almost... Worry?

"Sakura-chan its really not so healthy for someone as young as you to be working so much. Your going to wear your body down into nothing before you're even 30.."

She smiled. It felt good to hear him show true feeling now as opposed to back when they first met. She giggled, though it wasn't at all serene and he could tell. "Hey, I thought I was the medic nin here?"

He looked at her and flashed his fake smile. She fought herself not to roll her eyes at him. Typical Sai.

"Sai...?"

"Hm?"

"Would you... like to come to my house... that is if your not to busy... for some tea or something...?"

His eyes widened. "Huh?? You mean now? Oh, uhh sure."

And with that they began walking together through the streets of Konoha as the sun set over the Hokage monuments.

"So Sai, I never did get to ask you... how is your 'lovelife' going for you?"

He blushed. In all honesty, he's never spent actual "quality time" with another woman besides Sakura.

"There isnt one..." He mumbled, rather embarrassed.

"Oh? Heh... wow... I think no one in Team 7 is ever gonna get laid at this rate..except maybe Kakashi-sensei."

_Oh my god, I cant believe I just said that out loud!! And to Sai!! Oh my god he probably thinks I'm an idiot. Quick Sakura, think of something!!_

The statement however, made him choke on his tea... literally!!

_Is she hinting at something? Does she want to... sleep with me?? Maybe I should make a 'move' on her then... No, cause if she doesn't want that, then she'll more than likely punch me into another dimension... But if she does... Oh man... I cant let this oppertunity slip away. Here goes nothing._

He sat his cup of tea down and stood up silently, staring at her with a look on his face that even she couldn't read right now. What was he thinking??

_Oh god, he's coming to laugh in my face. I knew it! I'm gonna just die right here... Yup. Sakura Haruno - dead at age 19 from embarassment. Tradgic. Oh god he's right in my face... Whats he-_

With that he had Sakura pinned up against the kitchen counter, lips pressed passionately on hers. Her arms didnt rise for a punch. No, she was too shocked to do anything. She was paralyzed. But it went away. When she came to her senses, she began returning his kiss.

_Oh my god! What's he doing?! Is he crazy?! No better yet... why am I not pissed off at this?! Its almost as if ... I want something MORE to happen..._

On impulse, she snaked her arms around his neck and he lifted her waist up onto the countertop. She responded by pulling him closer to her as she wrapped her ankels around his waist.

He gave into the notion and lifted her off of the countertop to carry her back to the bedroom. After all, it was both of their first time... At pretty much anything and everything intimate. He might as well make it even half-romantic and do it right, rather than a smutty scene from "Icha Icha Paradise".

She gripped onto him tighter worried he would drop her or something with her luck. He, on the other hand, felt like he was carrying a feather. The hell? Did this girl weigh nothing?! Oh screw it...

They reached the bedroom and he laid her on the bed. He unzipped her medics vest and began kissing her down her chest, stomach, and naval, just reaching the hem of her skirt, which was soon discarded, along with her bra and panties. With somewhat-shakey hands, she unbuttoned his vest.

After all, she was a virgin. Hell, before today, she'd never even kissed a man but here she was with Sai, doing the unimaginable. It was almost... dream like...

The next thing she knew they were both under the covers stark naked. She admired his muscular body and he admired her lucious curves. Compared to her Team 7 days, she's filled out quite nicely.

He wanted to take it slow though for her, although he could already feel his arousal growing by the minute. "Sakura..." He said, with a questioning look on his face.

"Are you sure..." He asked. This was Sakura, she didnt seem 'easy' or anything and he never thought of her as such, it was just...she seemed to be the type to wait for marriage before doing anything like THIS.

"Of course Sai...I wouldn't want this with anyone else." She said with a slight blush.

_God, could I get anymore cheesy??_

That, however was enough for him, he instantly 'disappeared under the covers', as he began trailing kisses down her chest and stomach, going further down than before. She hissed in a breath as her heartbeat began speeding up.

For a virgin, he was running purely on instinct and he was leaving his body in control. He was living on his cravings at at that moment, the only thing he was craving was her.

As his mouth reached its destination, she felt her heart skip a beat...or five... This was it... No going back now... Then again, would she want to?

He began moving his tongue back and forth along her slippery wet folds, causing her to react by arching her back and quickly intaking a deep breath.

It was working just as he had hoped. He continued his movements as he swiftly brough a hand up towards her thigh.

By now, the covers had been pulled off of them almost entirely and Sakura felt a slight breeze brush across her body causing her nipples to harden. This didn't go unnoticed by Sai but he wasn't going to embarass her by mentioning it.

No, instead he was going to prepare her for what he was longing to, rather painfully I might add.

And he did just that, slowly he slipped a finger inside of her and began moving his hand in an 'in and out' motion. Soon after, once he felt her arousal had risen enough, he added a second finger and continued his movements.

He could tell she was feeling pure bliss and was coming close to going over the edge, but he didn't want her to orgasm. Not yet. Not before the main part. So, he stopped.

He carefully climbed up on top of her and looked into her eyes with a look on his face that practically was asking for her approval, which she granted with a nod.

He positioned himself at her entrance and quickly thrusted into her in one swift movement, though there was no barrier to break. After all, she was a ninja, which meant she was extremely physically active.

However, that didn't mean it still did not hurt. It did. But not nearly as bad as it could. The pain subsided and she began giving moans of pleasure as his speed increased within his movements.

His 'rocking' movements turned to thrusting, his thrusting into pounding and the next thing she knew, Sai had her pinned up against the wall beside the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to thrust into her.

All she could do was grip his shoulders tightly and scream in pure pleasure. They continued this, kissing every so often. After about awhile, their bodies were sweating heavily and Sai was growing tired.

Sadly for them though they weren't even close to reaching a climax. Thats when Sakura decided to take over for him.

She nudged him to sit back on the bed and he obliged instantly. She climbed onto his lap and began rocking her hips back and forth roughly. Her body movements soon grew into a steady pace as she quickly began bucking her hips.

He couldnt refrain anymore and let out a slight grunt as he gripped her hips, guiding her body roughly to go up and down rather than just back and forth. She did so and began moaning his name loudly. As she continued her movements, he took one of her breasts into his mouth while squeezing the other with his hand.

This only pushed her further and she began thrusting harder; moaning louder; and getting more hot all over by the second. This brought Sai to the edge and he gripped her hips again and he begain meeting her thrusts as their bodys crashed in-sync with one another.

Not long after, both reached climax and laid down together on the bed in each others arms.


End file.
